Angel Warming 2
by punchjongin
Summary: Dunia sepertinya sudah semakin gila ketika Jongin-jurnalis yang baru dipecat, dan Sehun-seorang soloist papan atas, terlibat dalam satu circle rumit. "Why you look at me? Do you think my life is comfortable?"- Jongin. "It felt like something inside me had snapped" - Oh Sehun. HUNKAI KRISKAI [REVISI VERSI]


**Angel Warming[2]**

By **punchjongin**

 **Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – other**

 **T**

Disclaimer **: I don't own all character used in fanfiction, but story is mine. I don't know them and I have no idea of their sexual orientation. There are just stories about Boys Love.**

 **A/N;**

 **Ini versi rate T yang sudah saya revisi dari versi M sebelumnya.**

 **Dan disini Jongin memakai kacamata seperti beberapa live Unfair atau Yummy Yummy(acara jepang makan-makan) dengan Sehun.**

 **.**

.

.

.

"Kau pikir ini perusahaan majalah ayahmu bisa seenaknya begini?"

Jongin tetap menunduk, beberapa kali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menutupi kegugupannya dengan meremas pulpen di tangannya. Gertakan ketua tim divisinya, Lee Donghae, membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, gugup. Ingin sekali dirinya menenggelamkan wajah atasannya di kolam ikan yang berada di taman belakang perusahaannya.

"Hari pertama dalam tugasmu, kau memukul bodyguard dari Song Hye Kyo dan membuat perusahaan harus menanggung biaya rumah sakit, yah, walaupun itu dipotong dari gajimu…" Donghae menarik napas.

 _Itu karena wajah seramnya yang memandangi tubuh Song Hye Kyo dengan tatapan mesumnya,_ tambah Jongin dalam hati.

"…apa kau masih ingat ketika menendang kemaluan Hong Suk Chun ketika pembukaan restoran?"

 _Sungguh, aku harus menendang penis kepala botak itu karena dia berusaha untuk menggerayangi pahaku,_ rancau Jongin dalam hati.

"Dan yang terakhir, kau gagal mewawancarai Wonbin karena menjatuhkan minuman di atas kontrak kerjanya…" Donghae menghela napas sejenak.

 _Baiklah aku mengakui, yang terakhir adalah keteledoranku_ , batin Jongin.

Donghae menengadah, lalu menoleh pada Jongin dengan tatapan dingin, "Kalau kau gagal mencari skandal artis lain kali ini, aku tidak pikir dua kali untuk menendangmu keluar tanpa pesangon."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang atasannya dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Tidak. Jangan pikir aku akan terpengaruh pada tatapan menggelikan itu."

Donghae membuka laci meja kerjanya dan melemparkan di atas meja, tepat di depan Jongin. Sebuah undangan elegan berwarna hitam dengan tinta emas.

"Grand Ballroom Foyer, 2 hari lagi, jam lima sore. Ku harap, kau harus menemukan beberapa skandal di sana," Donghae kembali menatap Jongin dengan tajam, "Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan gusar di lorong lantai 3, tempat divisinya berada. Jika terlihat, mungkin, karpet biru gelap ruang divisinya sudah berubah warna keputih-putihan karena ia berjalan bolak-balik dan menimbulkan bekas di sana.

"Sudah. Tenanglah."

Jongin menghela napas kesal lalu memutar badannya, "Diamlah! Kau tidak pernah berada dalam posisi ini, Park."

"Itu karena kesialan selalu menimpamu," lelaki dengan senyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga itu menyodorkan cup kopi kepada Jongin.

Jongin menyambarnya dan meminumnya tanpa pikir panjang. Ketika cairan itu berada dalam mulutnya, lidahnya merasakan rasa aneh dan dahinya berkerut. Bukan kopi kesukaannya. Dengan cepat ia menelan bulat-bulat dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menghilangkan rasa kopi pahit itu. Mata Jongin melotot tajam pada lelaki yang sedang terkekeh.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol. Kopi macam apa ini?"

Park Chanyeol menepuk pipinya pelan, untuk menghentikan mulutnya yang tidak dapat berhenti tertawa.

"Americano" jawab Chanyeol setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Rasanya hambar dan pahit. Apa kau lupa ingatan jika kopi kesukaanku adalah latte!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikan kepanikanmu itu," Chanyeol menerima dengan cepat cup kopi dari Jongin yang diberikan dengan gerakan kasar oleh lelaki berkulit tan itu, "Dan ku pikir. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan mengulum senyum –yang menurut Jongin itu menjengkelkan–.

"Sudah! Bicara denganmu membuat pikiranku semakin rumit," Jongin mengayunkan tangannya di udara, seperti mengusir lalat yang berada di sekitar kepalanya. Ia hendak beranjak.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menggunakan planning?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin.

Langkah Jongin terhenti dengan alis terangkat, membetulkan kacamatanya, berpikir.

"Aku selalu membuat planning supaya dapat berita bagus…" Jongin membalikkan badannya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, "…dan aku bisa memberitahumu bagaimana cara agar kau mendapatkan berita itu…" Chanyeol memelankan suaranya, "…tidak ada imbalan sepeserpun. Kalau kau berminat,"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ayo ikut aku," Chanyeol mulai beranjak dan tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin mengikuti langkah lebar dari sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Jongin berkata pada Chanyeol melalui sambungan seluler jika dia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja ketika ia tengah berada di gedung utama yang akan menghantarkannya pada Grand Ballroom, tempat para entertainer ternama berkumpul untuk menghadiri penghargaan tahunan pada akhir tahun.

Jongin menepuk pelan setelan jasnya mengusir butiran salju yang menempel, yah… walaupun dia sudah melakukannya ketika berada di lobi. Kali ini, dia tidak membawa kamera profesional ataupun menggunakan seragam perusahaannya. Ia hanya membawa tanda pengenal wartawan yang ia simpan dalam dompetnya dan juga kamera pocket yang tersimpan aman di dalam saku jasnya.

Ketika melewati pintu masuk dari Grand Ballroom, ia mengeluarkan kertas undangannya lalu petugas menscan dengan alat khusus. Setelah itu, dia harus melewati sebuah scanner badan. Penyelenggara acara ini menurunkan pengamanan ketat, sangat ketat, seperti setiap gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dapat dibekukan kapanpun.

Kim Jongin duduk di deretan setelah para public figure. Kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri, ruangan dengan langit-langit tinggi mulai menggemakan pengumuman dari announcer di balik speaker yang berada di dalam sana. Jongin menoleh dan menemukan seniornya berada di samping kamera milik majalah tempat ia bekerja, Leeteuk dan Hyukjae.

Lampu mulai di padamkan, dan menyorot satu arah tempat pembawa acara membacakan rangkaian acara yang tentunya, membosankan.

Jongin duduk di sebelah pria dengan setelan jas elegan, sepertinya, pria di sebelahnya ini adalah salah satu undangan dari satu perusahaan sponsor. Sedetik kemudian, Jongin mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat dan membacanya sekilas, mengingat nama-nama artis yang berada dalam incarannya malam ini yang di gosipkan mempunyai skandal.

.

.

.

Jongin mencoba membawa dirinya dalam langkah setenang mungkin. Setelah berada dua jam dalam Ballroom, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kwon Jiyong, salah satu targetnya. Lelaki salah satu anggota dari boy group itu sedang gencar-gencarnya di gosipkan dengan salah satu model dari Jepang, Kiko Mizuhara. Dan seperti yang diketahui public, keduanya kini tengah berada di tempat yang sama.

Langkah kaki lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu berbelok menuju rest room. Jongin menggenggam air mineral yang sudah ia campuri dengan obat khusus dengan erat, seolah meyakinkan dirinya. Ini adalah salah satu yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Dengan gerakan terlatih, Jongin dapat memasuki rest room tanpa kecurigaan tertentu. Ia berdiri di depan jejeran wastafel memanjang lalu menyalakan keran di depannya. Jongin membungkukkan kepalanya dan menimbun air pada dua tangannya lalu mengusapkan air tersebut pada permukaan wajahnya sembari melirik dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya Jiyong yang sedang menelpon seseorang dengan mesra. Rest room sedang sepi, itu membuat rencana penjebakan Jongin akan berjalan lebih mudah.

"Ne. Aku sedang berada di rest room," bisik Jiyong pada seseorang di seberang, menghadap tembok dan memunggungi Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Aku akan keluar jika manager-hyung sudah tidak ada di waiting room."

Mata Jongin berpusat pada air mineral yang sebelumnya di letakkan Jiyong di dekat wastafel, dengan cepat dan hati-hati, Jongin menukarnya dengan air mineral miliknya. Lalu, Jongin menutup keran dan menyembunyikan air mineral milik Jiyong di balik jasnya. Dengan cepat, ia memasuki salah satu bilik toilet agar tidak curiga.

Jongin menempelkan telinga di pintu yang tertutup. Ia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan Jiyong dengan seseorang. Kemudian, suara pintu terbuka, Jongin dapat mendengar derap langkah yang cepat, dan kemudian, mendengar kucuran air yang menyamarkan suara seseorang yang sedang memuntahkan sesuatu.

Jongin penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Tetapi, itu akan membahayakannya jika Jiyong belum meminum air mineral yang sudah dicampuri dengan obat perangsang miliknya. Kemudian, air sudah tidak mengucur, keran di matikan.

"Ini minumlah," suara Jiyong di luar sana terdengar panik.

"Terimakasih, Jiyong-hyung," lawan bicara Jiyong dengan suara ringan terdengar di telinga Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu."

 _Tunggu! Itu suara Jiyong!_

Jongin benar-benar penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk membuka kunci pintu ketika pintu rest room tertutup. Ketika Jongin menjulurkan kepalanya keluar bilik toilet, matanya melebar, mendapati seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas berwarna putih, dengan rambut rapih dan kulit bersih sedang menegak air mineralnya.

Dengan cepat, Jongin melangkah keluar lalu melompat ke lelaki tersebut.

 _Salah sasaran_ , pikir Jongin. Jika Jongin membiarkannya, yang meminum bisa mati ejakulasi, namun jika Jongin mencegahnya, rencananya bisa terendus.

Tanpa pikir panjang, tangan Jongin menyambar botol air mineral yang tinggal menyisakan isi seperempatnya, Lelaki di hadapannya terkejut dan terlihat kesal.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Jongin melempar botol air mineral itu di pojok ruangan lalu menoleh pada lelaki di dekatnya. Lelaki yang memiliki paras tampan sedang mendelik tidak suka ke arahnya.

"O –Oh See–hun?" gumam Jongin tanpa sadar.

Ya benar! Lelaki di hadapannya ini salah satu penyanyi yang sedang naik daun yang memiliki reputasi bagus. Seperti tidak pernah terdapat cela dalam dirinya, Oh Sehun.

Jongin mencengkeram bahu Sehun, satu tangannya menepuk kencang punggung Sehun.

"Keluarkan! Muntahkan! Cepat!" nada suara Jongin terdengar panik. Berulang kali ia memukul punggung Sehun, mencoba melakukan sesuatu agar cairan itu dapat dimuntahkan.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ketika Sehun menarik tangannya kemudian membanting dirinya ke tembok. Punggung Jongin menabrak tembok sangat kencang.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Siapa kau? Kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sopan padaku," cerocos Sehun berkacak pinggang.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini gawat!" pekik Jongin dalam pikirannya yang ternyata tidak sadar, ia lontarkan.

Alis Sehun terangkat, "Apanya yang gawat?"

Jongin panik ditempat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Rencananya, dia akan menjebak Jiyong yang akan menemui kekasihnya dan ia akan mendapatkan foto-foto bagus lewat kamera pocketnya, gagal. Dan, sepertinya, Jongin akan mendapat masalah baru.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya ketika tubuh Sehun mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Wajahnya semakin pucat dengan kening berkerut. _Obatnya mulai bereaksi,_ pikir Jongin. Chanyeol memberikan obat perangsang nomor satu dikelasnya.

Kabur adalah sesuatu yang terlintas dalam benaknya pertama kali. Jongin hendak mengambil langkah seribu, ketika lengannya di tarik tangan yang berkeringat dingin. Jongin menoleh,

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Apakah air minum itu adalah perbuatanmu? Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalamnya?"

Runtutan pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin keringat dingin. Dengan cepat ia menghempaskan genggaman tangan Sehun lalu berlari menuju pintu ruangan.

Namun, langkahnya terlambat. Pintu di tendang dan di tahan oleh Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa berkutik ketika mata tajam itu mengintimidasinya.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau seorang haterku?"

"B-bukan. Aku hanya staff disini, dan tolong singkirkan kakimu dari pintu."

Bukannya melepaskan kakinya, Sehun menarik tangan Jongin hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke tembok. Dengan cepat, Sehun mengunci rest room dari dalam dan melemparkan kuncinya ke lantai.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan gemertak giginya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," balas Jongin, berjalan mundur.

Mata Sehun berkilat, "Kau membuangnya setelah aku minum lebih dari setengahnya, bodoh. Dan jika kau tidak melakukan apapun, kau akan membiarkanku minum."

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terkunci pada tembok di belakangnya. Dengan cepat, Sehun melepaskan pukulan pada wajah Jongin, telak. Jongin sedikit terhuyung dan Sehun menarik Jongin untuk berdiri. Dalam hitungan detik, tangan Sehun memukul dengan keras perut Jongin.

"Argh!" pekik Jongin.

Tangan Sehun hendak melayangkan pukulan ketiga kalinya, namun, tubuhnya bereaksi lain. Genggaman tangan pada kerah kemeja Jongin mulai merenggang. Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya rapat lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Jongin. Gejolak seperti aliran listrik merambah tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin tergagap dengan kacamatanya yang mulai turun dari pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau harus memuaskanku, atau…" mata Sehun menyala, "…atau kita menghindar. Tetapi, pilihan yang terakhir, sudah ku hapuskan. Jadi…" Sehun menyeringai, "…tidak ada pilihan lain selain kau memuaskanku."

Sehun berbisik pelan namun tajam, "Jika kau membantahku sedikitpun, apa kau tahu apa yang akan _mereka_ lakukan terhadapmu?"

Jongin mengetahui betul apa arti kata _mereka_. Penjaga keamanan. Jongin dengan penuh keraguan, menggeleng, matanya sedikit memancarkan ketakutan.

"Ayo ikut aku," bisik Sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun ketika Sehun tengah membuka pintu apartemennya. Namun, dengan cepat, Sehun melompat ke arah Jongin lalu menyambar tangan Jongin, ia menarik Jongin ke dalam apartemennya. Jongin meronta, ia bahkan menggigit punggung tangan Sehun dengan keras.

Sehun membanting pintu apartemen dengan kencang lalu mendorong tubuh Jongin ke lantai. Tubuh Jongin terhempas di lantai kayu yang hangat. Ketika Sehun telah selesai melepas sepatunya, ia berjalan ke arah Jongin yang memundurkan tubuhnya dengan pergerakan tubuhnya. Seringaian Sehun tercetak dalam bibirnya.

"Kau akan benar-benar berurusan denganku jika kau mencoba lari," Sehun berhasil menahan Jongin dalam kata-katanya, "Kau yang memulai, maka hanya kau yang dapat mengakhirinya."

Sehun jongkok di hadapan Jongin lalu menarik dagu Jongin dengan tangannnya, tetapi baru hitungan detik Sehun dapat melihat wajah yang menggelitik itu, Jongin menjauhkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Siapa namamu?" pekik Sehun tertahan.

Jongin tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

"Ku bilang, siapa namamu?"

Sekali lagi, Jongin tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun yang sedikit membentak.

Sehun menghela napas, kesabarannya telah habis, "Siapa kau?"

Dengan gerakan kasar dan menyakitkan, Sehun kembali menangkup pipi Jongin dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mencekik leher lelaki dibawahnya itu. Mata Sehun mengintimidasinya, Jongin dengan gugup mengerjapkan matanya, "J-Jongin."

Setelah mendengar nama itu, Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya, puas.

Sehun mendesak, "Im hungry. Hungry, little one. You know what I need?"

Sehun melepaskan tangan kanannya dari wajah Jongin. Tiba-tiba, Sehun meraba selangkangan Jongin, dan memutarkan jari telunjuknya di sekitar kejantanannya dengan gerakan sensual, "Wait here for me."

.

.

.

Dengan senyum yang masih tampak di wajahnya usai penyatuan mereka, Sehun mencium kening Jongin kembali dengan adiktif, mengepungnya, mengklaim, dan mengisi diri Jongin.

Terlalu lelah, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Jongin, mendekapnya posesif.

Memeluknya dengan erat.

Menjadikan miliknya.

.

.

.

"Jongin?"

Selimut tembut membuat tubuhnya hangat.

 _Mmm, heaven._ gumamnya setelah mencium bau segar dari udara setelah hujan mengguyur semalam.

"Bangun."

Bisikan berat memanggilnya, mendorong Jongin untuk tersadar dari mimpinya.

Jongin menutup mata dengan lengannya dan berguling masuk ke dalam selimutnya, "Pergi."

Suara helaan napas terdengar jelas di telinga Jongin.

"Wake up or I'll fuck your ass. Would you like that?"

Suara itu, membuat desir halus pada jantung Jongin.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin terduduk di atas ranjang lalu memaksakan kesadaranya dengan memegangi kedua matanya untuk terbuka. Jongin menguap dan ketika dirinya memandang sekitar, melihat lelaki dengan bathrobe hitam bergaris putih berdiri sembari membawa cangkir di tangannya. Jongin melihat sosok di hadapannya dari atas sampai ke bawah, berulang, memastikan tubuh itu tidak dalam pandangan kabur atau melayang. Tetesan air dari rambut basah Sehun turun di lantai kayu, itu artinya, jika semua nyata.

Jongin mengkucek kedua matanya dan langsung bangkit, berdiri di atas ranjang, menunjuk sosok itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Sehun terkekeh lembut sembari meminum teh dari cangkirnya.

"Kau! Kau yang berada dalam mimpiku!" pekik Jongin.

"Kau tidak bermimpi," balas Sehun, yang melangkahkan kaki ke kursi besar di dekat ranjang. Duduk disana dengan santai bak seorang penguasa, "Kita menghabiskan waktu semalam berdua, untuk saling 'memuaskan'."

Ada penekanan makna lain di kalimat terakhir seorang Oh Sehun.

Jongin mengernyit lalu menampar pipinya keras, "Tidak mungkin! Apa ini gila?"

Tidak percaya dengan tamparannya, Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai, melompat dari atas ranjang.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan."

Sosok itu tertawa.

"Apa ini mimpi?" gumam Jongin, yang duduk di atas lantai kayu hangat, tetapi, dia menggigil dan entah apa yang membuatnya menggigil.

"Kau tidak mimpi. Lihatlah ke bawah tubuhmu,"

Jongin melesakkan pandangan ke bawah tubuhnya dan matanya membulat sempurna. Dia tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Dengan cepat, Jongin menutupi penisnya yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah lalu menarik selimut untuk membalut dirinya.

"Tidak perlu kau tutupi. Aku sudah mengetahui setiap inci tubuhmu."

"Itu sama sekali tidak sopan!"

Jongin bangkit lalu meneliti lantai kayu bawahnya, mencari dimana letak pakaiannya.

"Mencari pakaianmu? Aku memberikan pada petugas laundry apartemen sebelum kau bangun. Sementara, kau bisa memakai pakaianku atau…" Sehun menyeringai, "…aku lebih suka pilihan yang ini, kau bisa menunggu pakaianmu kering dengan bertelanjang dan membuka kedua kakimu lebar."

Jongin tersulut emosi, dengan selimut yang terseret menyentuh lantai kayu, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi, ada tiga pintu dalam kamar itu.

Ketika Jongin membuka pintu yang terdekat dari dirinya, ia mengernyit, menemukan lemari-lemari besar dan kaca yang penuh dengan pakaian, dan aksesoris lainnya, "Bukan disitu, itu adalah kabinetku," ujar Sehun.

Jongin beralih ke pintu selanjutnya, terpampang ruangan di luar kamar itu, "Kamar mandi di dekat dapur sedang rusak showernya."

Dengan penuh amarah, Jongin berbalik dan membanting pintu yang terbuka itu. Memadang tajam ke arah Sehun yang masih menimati minumannya,

"Kau tidak memberitahu sebelumnya!"

"Itu karena kau tidak bertanya," jawab Sehun ringan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berjalan dengan sengaja dengan menghentakkan langkahnya menuju satu pintu, dan kemungkinan adalah kamar mandi. Di balik Jongin yang memunggunginya, Sehun tersenyum kecil.

 _Brak!_

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dari dalam, namun kemudian, ada suara pekikan kecil. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, mengangkat alis kirinya dan menjulurkan kepalanya. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan dengan cepat tangan Jongin menyeret ujung selimut yang ternyata terjepit di antara pintu.

Sehun tertawa dalam hati melihat kelakuan Jongin di depannya.

.

.

.

 _Ya Tuhan! Kenapa airnya tidak muncul!_ pekik Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin menggerakkan shower ke udara, memukulkan pada tembok kamar mandi berulang.

"Aku sudah memutar kerannya," gumam Jongin.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah Sehun yang menyeringai di antara daun pintu. Jongin terkesiap. Dengan cepat, ia berjongkok untuk menutupi daerah privatnya.

"Kau harus menggerakkan sensor tanganmu pada kotak di sebelahmu itu jika ingin airnya keluar," ujar Sehun.

Jongin ternganga.

"Dan gunakan sensor tanganmu untuk membuat air wastafel menyala," lanjut Sehun, menunjuk wastafel yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

 _Rumit sekali_ , pikir Jongin. Jongin tersadar lalu mengacungkan showernya ke arah Sehun, "Pergi dan tutup pintunya!"

Sehun mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi jika kau kesulitan, aku bisa membantumu…" pandangan Sehun beralih pada tubuh Jongin yang telanjang, "…untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Mesum!"

Sehun tertawa hebat setelah menutup pintu yang memang tidak di kunci dari dalam itu. Dan dia tersenyum ketika mendengar suara guyuran air dari balik pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan mengendap ketika ia telah membersihkan dirinya dan memakai pakaian Sehun yang di letakkan oleh sang empunya di satu sisi atas ranjang. Dan, Jongin bernapas lega ketika dirinya tidak mendapati batang hidung Sehun yang berada di dalam kamar, jadi, ia berniat untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Ia menyambar ponselnya yang berada di meja kecil sebelah ranjang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin membungkukkan sedikit badannya keluar kamar dan ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang berbincang pada seseorang di ponselnya, memunggunginya. Sehun mengenakan setelan pakaian casual dengan warna pastel. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah pintu yang di yakini dirinya adalah pintu keluar.

Jongin bernapas lega ketika ia berhasil keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Dan dengan cepat, ia bergerak menuju ujung lorong dengan lift di sana. Setelah Jongin masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombol, pintu tidak dapat tetutup. Dengan panik, dia menekan beberapa tombol. Tidak sadar ketika seseorang memasuki lift dan menempelkan kartu khusus, lift itu menutup. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati seorang wanita yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Jongin membalas senyum wanita itu dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Berdeham sedikit.

"Apa kau lupa membawa kartumu?" suara wanita lembut menyapa pendengarannya.

Jongin tergagap, "I-iya"

Dia berbohong. Menutupi kepanikannya dengan terkekeh dan mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan ke lantai dasar atau basement?"

"Lantai dasar," jawab Jongin.

Wanita itu melirik tombol yang menyala, yang menunjukkan lantai basement. Dengan cekatan, wanita itu memencet tombol lantai dasar. Lalu, melirik penampilan Jongin yang sedikit berantakan.

"Apakah kau sedang buru-buru? Kau lupa memakai sepatumu," ujar wanita itu.

Jongin mendunduk, lalu matanya terbelalak, "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang ku lakukan!" pekiknya.

Kakinya memerah karena pendingin ruangan, dan dia harus menghadapi tumpukan salju di luar. _Benar-benar sudah gila_ , pikir Jongin.

Wanita itu mengernyit. "Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu," usulnya.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin aku kemba…"

 _Ting!_

Lift berhenti dan pintu terbuka secara otomatis, Jongin membungkuk sopan pada wanita itu lalu berjalan keluar, "Terimakasih, noona!"

Wanita tersenyum membalasnya, ketika pintu tertutup, air wajahnya berubah. Dengan panik, ia mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari tasnya dan meneliti keriput di wajahnya, "Ya Tuhan! Pantas saja dia memanggilku noona," tukasnya ketika melihat guratan kecil pada matanya.

Dan, wanita itu berniat untuk mengunjungi Dokter kecantikannya sebelum pergi ke tujuannya.

.

.

.

Jongin memasukkan beberapa barang dari mejanya pada sebuah kotak kardus di depannya. Beberapa kali, ia mendesah kesal. Ia dipecat tanpa pesangon. Itu artinya, uang yang dimilikinya hanya yang berada dalam tabungan. Beberapa teman kerja pada divisinya, mengucapkan keprihatinan mereka pada Jongin. Dan, Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyum yang melegakan, bagi mereka.

Dua jam lalu, dia menghadap Lee Donghae dan lelaki itu membawa Jongin menghadap Direkturnya, Choi Siwon. Jongin benar-benar mati kutu ketika dilempari pertanyaan yang membuatnya terpojok.

Dia menghilang di tengah acara, itu benar.

Dia tidak mendapatkan satupun skandal, itu sedikit benar dan salah. Dia mendapatkan skandal. Skandal dari Oh Sehun dan juga dirinya. Tetapi, tidak mungkin dia terjun bebas ke kandang singa.

Dan, dia dilaporkan oleh seseorang yang menyebut dirinya telah melakukan pelecehan pada satu artisnya, itu tidak benar. Jongin tidak sama sekali meremas payudara atau bokong sintal seorang artis, sekalipun. Dia hanya -wajah Jongin memerah- dia tidak melakukan pelecehan seksual, justru dia yang di lecehkan oleh Oh Sehun.

"Sial!" pekik Jongin, membanting buku tebal catatannya.

Ini gara-gara Chanyeol. Itu semua rencana Chanyeol, sudah tahu, Chanyeol memiliki otak yang tidak dapat berpikir waras, tetapi, dirinya dengan senang hati mau mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah. Mungkin, keberuntunganmu bukan disini,"

Jongin menoleh dalam hitungan detik. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis di sampingnya. _Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa bersalah. Ini semua kan juga dari idenya_ , pikir Jongin. Saat kuliahpun, mereka pernah ketahuan mencontek dan itu semua ide gila Park Chanyeol, berakhir dengan mereka mendapatkan nilai E pada ujian akhir semester pada dasar-dasar journalist dan mengulang semester selanjutnya.

Jongin meniup ujung poninya dengan kesal, walaupun ujung poni sama sekali tidak menutupi matanya.

"Diamlah! Ini semua karena strategi bodohmu, Park!" Jongin menuding wajah Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku hanya memberi pilihan. Kau memilihnya, maka kau lah yang harus menanggungnya,"

Picik.

Selain kepeduliannya kepada teman sendiri, Chanyeol memiliki sifat picik dan licik untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu. Dan, Jongin telah masuk ke dalam permainannya.

Jongin menggertakkan giginya kesal, menahan emosinya.

Jongin mengakuinya, "Kau benar, Park."

Chanyeol mendekati Jongin dan menepuk pelan pundaknya, "Sudah. Aku yakin, kau melakukannya atau tidak kau tetap tidak akan berhasil. Hatimu terlalu baik. Rasa kepedulian dan tidak tega itu musuh besar seorang journalist. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

Jika dia menghilangkan rasa kepeduliannya, mungkin dia sekarang telah mendapatkan berita panas tentang Oh Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang seksual, beronani di bilik kamar mandi, atau menarik orang asing untuk memuaskan hastratnya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Mungkin aku memang tidak punya bakat dalam bidang ini," wajah Jongin sendu. Chanyeol mengelus pelan pundaknya, menenangkannya. Chanyeol tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jongin tertunduk untuk menutupi matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia berusaha mengusir hawa panas dalam wajahnya. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol memeluk Jongin dan menepuk punggungnya, Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sahabatnya yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menikah itu.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang berada di taman dekat kantor redaksi majalahnya, sebuah kardus berisi barang-barang yang sebelumnya berada di atas meja kantornya berada dalam pangkuannya.

Jongin tidak memiliki pekerjaan sekarang.

Untuk pekerjaannya mendatang, dia tidak memiliki ide yang terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin, untuk saat-saat ini, ia akan melamar pekerjaan sebagai kasir sebuah minimarket. Selama itu, Jongin akan mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untuk dirinya.

Jongin membuka kuncian pada ponsel dengan baterai sedikit. Dengan cepat, dia membuka halaman pada salah satu SNS untuk mengecek notification. Dan matanya melotot lebar. Dia meletakkan kardus di sampingnya. Dan menscroll ke bawah. Membuka notification yang langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam akun instagram.

Beberapa temannya dalam instagram mengkomentari foto dirinya yang sedang berada di atas ranjang, dengan kedua mata terpejam dan rambut basah. Yang membuatnya tersentak adalah seorang laki-laki yang hanya menampakkan rambut cokelat dan leher jenjangnya berada di ceruk leher Jongin. Hanya terlihat wajah dirinya yang memenuhi sebagian gambar itu, tidak terlihat sama sekali wajah Sehun. _Sial._ Latar foto tersebut adalah ranjang yang berwarna putih dan memiliki capture, _I feel so full_.

Jongin membaca beberapa komentar yang berjumlah lebih dari 59 akun dan memiliki 72 like. Mereka memasang emoticon terkejut dan menulis jika mereka ikut senang dengan dirinya.

 _Ini pasti Oh Sehun_ , gumam Jongin.

Dengan cepat, dia menghapus foto tersebut lalu menuju galeri ponselnya, melihat sebuah video dirinya sedang tertidur pulang dengan tubuh telanjang.

Jongin tidak menghapus video tersebut. Dia mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya.

"Mati kau Oh Sehun!" gumamnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar menginginkan kematianku, Kim Jongin."

Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara. Melihat seseorang dengan mengenakan mantel tebal yang melapisi jacket bertudung, kacamata hitam dan masker dengan warna senada. Oh Sehun berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin menerjang tubuh Sehun hingga penyanyi itu terpelanting ke belakang. Jongin menindih tubuh Sehun dan menarik ujung mantel Sehun.

"Kau membuat posisi seperti semalam kita bercinta ya?" goda Sehun.

Tangan Jongin mengepal, lalu melemparkan pukulan ke wajah Sehun, kacamata hitam terlepas dan kedua mata itu bertemu. Lalu, Jongin melakukan pukulan kedua, ketiga dan keempatnya.

Jongin mengerjap ketika melihat pandangan tajam dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun berujar, "Kau dalam masalah besar, Jongin. Merusak wajah seorang public figure."

Mata Jongin terbelalak, pegangan pada ujung mantel Sehun melonggar. Dengan satu gerakan, Sehun dapat membalikkan posisi. Jongin terduduk di tumpukan salju dan Sehun berada di hadapannya dan menekan selangkangan dengan lutut kakinya.

Seringaian tipis muncul dari bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin meninggalkan taman tersebut, menyeberangi jalan dan melewati area perkantoran dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Tangan Sehun terus menarik lengan Jongin tanpa sedikitpun celah untuk Jongin melepaskan genggaman itu.

 _Bruk!_

Tendangan telak dari kaki kanan Jongin tepat mengenai selangkangan Sehun. Ketika Sehun mengaduh dan membungkuk, menutupi daerah privat dengan kedua tangannya, Jongin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berlari.

Jongin tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Sehun, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ketika sudah dirasanya jauh dari jangkauan Sehun, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan bernapas berat, kemudian berjalan seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Sejauh apapun kau berlari, aku dapat menemukanmu dengan mudah."

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang sedang menahan ujung mantelnya kuat. Tatapan mata itu tajam mengintimidasi lawannya. Sehun menarik ujung mantelnya hingga lelaki dihadapannya itu berbalik arah.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan datang dan berniat untuk melakukan pelecehan seksual di siang bolong seperti ini," ucap Jongin sarkastik.

" _Don't be silly_. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi, tidak ada masalah, bukan? Tinggal di apartemenku dan kita mengobrol panjang lebar. That would be the best thing. Aku cukup baik kau tahu."

"Kau pikir aku akan menyetujuinya?" nada Jongin meninggi, " _No way,_ " lanjutnya.

Sehun diam-diam tersenyum pahit.

"Apa kau tau apa yang mereka lakukan jika mengetahui kau sedang disini?"

Jongin tersenyum picik, matanya terus memandang lalu lalang pejalan kaki di trotoar tersebut.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm kidding," Sehun tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya terlihat sangat terganggu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada mantel Jongin. Jongin menepuk mantelnya, seolah membuang debu kotor dari sana, kemudian mebenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir. Aku bersungguh-sungguh akan itu."

.

.

.

.

Meski Sehun tidak merespon perkataan Jongin terakhir kali, tiga minggu yang lalu, ketika terakhir mereka bertemu, Jongin bernapas lega karena hidupnya dapat terlepas dari Sehun, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

Lima hari berlalu setelah pemecatan dirinya, Jongin medapatkan part-time job di toko musik kecil dekat flatnya. Meski gaji itu tidak seberapa, tetapi ia senang bekerja di tempatnya sekarang karena si pemilik, Cho Kyuhyun, mempercayainya untuk menjaga toko yang telah berumur tua tersebut. Jongin dapat mendengarkan lagu-lagu puluhan tahun lalu dari piringan hitam yang diputar di sudut ruangan setiap harinya. Kyuhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan lantai dua pada toko tersebut untuk membaca buku vintage.

Jongin membersihkan rak-rak ditengah ruangan dengan kain lap khusus yang sudah dibasahi dengan alkohol. Ia menyusuri satu persatu album disana.

Tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, ia bergerak mundur, kaki ditekuk dengan tangan yang masih membersihkan rak-rak tersebut.

 _Duk_

Pantatnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Ia menoleh, seorang dengan tubuh 180centi meter berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Jongin berkata, memerah.

"What a bad job!" lelaki pirang itu mendengus dengan aksen inggris yang fasih.

"I'm sorry, for the second time I do apologize."

Lelaki itu berdecak kesal melihat Jongin yang menahan kacamatanya dengan dua jari di pangkal hidungnya.

"Ok. I forgive you. Well, at least aku tidak jatuh mencium lantai karena pantatmu itu."

"Kau bisa berbahasa korea?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang berbahasa Jerman," lelaki dihadapannya itu memutar matanya. Jongin tidak berkedip, "Jadi kapan aku bisa membayar ini?" lelaki pirang itu mengayunkan beberapa piringan hitam di hadapan Jongin. Jongin menepukkan kedua tangan kotornya pada celana jeansnya, kemudian berlari ke belakang kasir.

"Kim Jongin?" lelaki pirang itu membaca name tag Jongin ketika lelaki itu sedang mengetikkan kode barcode pada komputer lama di hadapannya.

Jongin mengdongak, "Ya?"

"Kau bisa merekomendasikan aku lagu sejenis musisi The Cranberries?"

"Mungkin, The Who?" Jongin menunjuk deretan piringan hitam berlabel musik rock Inggris.

"Bukan jenis musik rock," lelaki itu menyahut.

"Coba kau dengarkan, rocknya berbeda,"

Jongin meninggalkan meja kasirnya lalu berjalan menuju alat pemutar piringan hitam di sudut ruangan lalu memutar piringan hitam milik The Who, setelah itu, Jongin kembali ke belakang kasir dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Semuanya 96.000 won,"

Lelaki pirang itu memberikan beberapa lembar won pada Jongin.

Ketika Jongin hendak menyerahkan kembaliannya, "Ambil saja kembaliannya untukmu," Jongin mengangguk.

"Terimakasih," kata Jongin bersemangat, dijawab dengan anggukan lelaki pirang itu sebelum ia meninggalkan toko musik itu.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat 1 jam 10 menit dari waktu biasanya Jongin keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Lelaki yang sejak tadi menunggu Kim Jongin kini mulai menggerakkan setir mobilnya perlahan, mengikuti langkah Jongin yang baru beberapa saat keluar dari tempat kerjanya tersebut. Sehun sudah menatap tajam incarannya dengan wajah penuh tekad. Belakangan ini, memang dia hanya memantau Jongin di tempat kerjanya melalui orang kepercayaannya, karena terhabat dengan pekerjaannya yang harus menjadi model beberapa majalah fashion.

Setelah 20 menit ia mengikuti Jongin dengan mobilnya, Sehun menatap sebuah bangunan apartemen kecil yang bisa dikatakan sangat sederhana. Sehun turun dari mobilnya, kemudian mengendap masuk, mengikuti Jongin dari jauh.

Jongin membuka pintu flat yang berada di lantai 3. Jongin benar-benar merasa badannya letih.

Tatapan mata Sehun di sudut tangga tidak lepas dari Jongin. Ketika pintu hendak di tutup dari dalam oleh Jongin, Sehun menahan dengan tubuhnya lalu mendorongnya kasar dan kuat.  
Mendapati tubuh Jongin yang tersungkur di lantai, Sehun memasuki flat tersebut dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Ketika melihat sinar mata Sehun yang bersinar tajam seperti elang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya, adrenalin Jongin meningkat drastic dan level kemarahannya rasanya sudah melebihi batas normal. _Sial. Kurang ajar_. Perbuatan Sehun kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Jongin bangkit, berkacak pinggang. Sehun belum pernah melihat tatapan mengerikan Jongin seperti ini.

"Kau ini punya sopan santun tidak? Jangan kau pikir karena kau punya segalanya dapat melakukan apapun semaumu."  
Jongin membuka pintu di belakang Sehun dan berusaha menarik tubuh Sehun keluar.

Sehun yang menyadari bahwa Jongin sungguh-sungguh marah, ia tidak bergeming.

"Kesalahan itu bukan kejahatan fatal," celetuk Sehun.

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Jongin menahan amarahnya yang hampir meluap. Hatinya benar-benar kesal dan sakit seperti ditusuk pisau.

"Oke. Kuberi waktu 10 menit," celetuk Jongin sambil membetulkan kacamatanya ketika Sehun hanya terdiam.

"Mengenai waktu itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Meski itu bukan keseluruhan salahku. Aku memiliki bukti kau pelaku yang menaruh obat perangsang di botol itu," Sehun menghela napas, "Mengenai pekerjaanmu…"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Berhenti menggangguku," sahut Jongin. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Itu berarti kau mengakui jika kau yang melakukan itu?" selidik Sehun, memajukan kepalanya, mengamati setiap inci wajah Jongin.

Jongin menunduk, menggertakkan giginya. Setelah menarik napas dua detik, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

 _"Why you look at me? Do you think my life is hard?"_ pekik Jongin, mendorong tubuh Sehun ke tembok.

 _"Do you think my life is comfortable?"_ nada suara Jongin meninggi, matanya berkilat marah ke arah Sehun.

Ekspresi Sehun tidak terbaca. Matanya lurus menatap intens Jongin.

Jongin berbalik, bahunya bergetar kemudian ia terlihat menghapus air matanya. Ketika tangan Sehun menyentuh bahu Jongin, dengan sigap Jongin berbalik badan. Tidak dengan ekspresi menyedihkan, namun penuh amarah.

"Sekarang kau pergi."

Sehun tidak menjawab, kebisuannya adalah sebuah penegasan. Pada saat yang sama, meskipun ia tahu jika ia dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya.

.

.

.

Gelas brendinya sudah kosong. Sehun memberi signal kepada barista untuk memberikan gelas berikutnya.

"Itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku jika ada orang yang benar-benar menolakku," Sehun berkata, " _It felt like something inside me had snapped_."

Bartender membawa gelas brendinya dan sepiring kentang goreng. Ketika dia pergi, Yifan berbalik ke Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah mengalami sebelumnya. Tetapi, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. _I mean, why didn't you challenge it? I don't see how you could stand it_."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, menegak brendinya.

Yifan mengulurkan tangan dan menaruh tangannya di puncak kepala Sehun, "Poor Sehun," kelembutan sentuhan seorang kakak itu perlahan menyebar. Setelah beberapa saat dia mengambil tangannya, Yifan mengangkat gelas wine dan menegaknya.

.

.

.

Malam hari di Sinchon, Jongin masih berada dalam toko musik milik Kyuhyun. Ia masih disibukkan dengan datangnya beberapa album musisi local siang tadi. Piringan hitam memutar instrument jazz milik pianist bernama Oscar Peterson.

" _Mas Que Nada_ milik Oscar Peterson,"

Jongin terkesiap, hingga menabrak rak-rak yang berada di belakangnya, tempatnya ia menata album musisi lokal terbaru. Ia menghembuskan napas lega tetapi tidak mengurangi detak jantungnya yang berdebar cepat.

Ketika menoleh ke arah suara, Jongin mendapati lelaki berambut pirang tempo hari.

"Itu dibuat tahun 1966, percayalah, itu merupakan rekaman terbaik dari Peterson sebelum _Canadian Suite_ ," lanjut lelaki itu, tersenyum simpul melihat Jongin yang kini tengah berdiri mensejajarinya.

"Pengetahuanmu tentang musik cukup bagus," Jongin mengambil lap kain kemudia menelisipkan pada saku jeansnya.

"Aku melakukan studi musik jazz untuk tugas akhirku di Julliard."

Jongin berbalik, membulatkan matanya "Kau bersekolah di sana? Julliard?"

Lelaki pirang itu mengangguk, "Aku seorang pianist lulusan Julliard," lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya, menggulung kemeja hingga lututnya. Jongin mengernyit, sebuah luka jahitan besar membentang di permukaan kulit lelaki dihadapannya.

"Dan kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena luka itu?"

Lelaki itu menggulung kembali kemejanya, merapikannya. "Tepat sekali."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, ia berdiri di balik kasirnya.

"Hey, Yifan," suara berat milik Cho Kyuhyun menggelegar, pria tua itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Yifan. Yifan menoleh, mendapati pria tua dengan buku vintage ditangannya, "Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu disini."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Please write down your review about this fan fiction?**

 **I beg you.**

 **-** _punchjongin_ **-**


End file.
